


you know just what to do (come get me)

by MTLS (orphan_account)



Series: us aganist the world [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Crimes & Criminals, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MTLS
Summary: in celebration of a successful heist, brad thinks fucking patrice on top of the huge amount of loot they obtained would be a pretty sufficient congratulatory gift. patrice, though, has a better plan.





	you know just what to do (come get me)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic involves gunplay, which is the sexual practice of using a firearm for physical or mental stimulation. it wasn't discussed beforehand, but it wasn't objected, but if that still makes you uncomfortable, i would recommend not reading! of course, everything else that takes place is totally 100 percent consensual!
> 
> please let me know if i need to tag anything else!

when patrice sees brad pirched comfortably atop the neatly piled gold bars, his gaze continuesly sweeping over the large haul of loot they managed to take from their heist earlier, looking every bit like the pleased lawbreaker that he is, patrice suddenly remembers the exact reason why he’s always been so adamant about not letting brad be involved in any kind of job entrusted to him.

patrice likes to believe that his reluctance to be partnered with brad has something to do with the latter’s sick fondness for everything dangerous and life-threatening, one that pushes him even closer to the brink of death considering the kind of lifestyle they already have. 

brad's always been the infamous daredevil of the group, so recklessly bold and impulsive with no apparent care for whatever consequences his actions may bring, and patrice knows from experience that it’s that kind of rash attitude that usually causes trouble for the whole family.

it's partially the same reason why patrice thinks it’s only sensible to stay as far away as possible from brad marchand.

that, and the fact that brad's presence is detrimental to patrice's already crumbling self-control.

brad shifts from his earlier position and, from where he’s currently standing, patrice can clearly see the ripple of his muscles underneath his thin t-shirt, just from his slightest movement.

brad picks up a piece of gold bar, turning it this way and that, feeling its heaviness under his grasp, and patrice can’t help but stare at those hands as he watches all of this with a different kind of interest. brad grazes his fingers along the gold bar’s edges and patrice finds himself following those little movements with his eyes, taking in every single glide and stroke of brad's digits against the metal’s smooth surface.

“i didn’t know my fingers fascinate you that much, bergeron.”

upon hearing brad's voice, patrice snaps out of his reverie and lifts his gaze, immediately catching brad looking intently in his direction. there's something akin to amusement and curiosity dancing in brad's eyes, a haughty smirk playing on his lips, and it takes everything patrice has to stop himself from stomping his way towards brad so he can wipe that smirk off of his face (preferably with his mouth).

patrice scoffs, trying to brush aside the fact that he was just caught unabashedly gawking at brad’s hands by brad himself. 

“they don't.” when brad only raises an eyebrow at him though, that same smirk irking the hell out of patrice, he continues, “don’t kid yourself, brad marchand. you’re not even that attractive even to begin with.”

“well, i don’t ever recall saying that i am but,” brad props his cheek up on his elbow, a lazy grin now appearing on his face. patrice desperately tries to ignore the gnawing urge to stop his heart from beating so fucking loud and fast. "i really can’t say the same to you, patrice bergeron.”

it takes a moment for brad's words to finally sink in and when they do, patrice immediately chokes out a surprised, “what?”

“you’re really attractive,” brad drawls out slowly, as though doing so would aid patrice in comprehending his sudden confessions. it does for a while, until patrice remembers that this is the exact reason why he never wants to be in the same room as brad in the first place — brad just drives him nuts without even fucking trying to. “i’ve been wanting to get into your pants ever since we first met, actually.”

patrice thinks it's so unfair — so fucking unfair — that brad can offhandedly say something like that and not wonder, even for a second, how it's affecting patrice; how brad can be his little infuriating dense self and still turn patrice into a mess of conflicted emotions, even with the most half-assed smile plastered on his face; how brad can still be so goddamn calm even after openly admitting his desire to fuck patrice, like it’s the most normal thing to say to someone while you’re technically still at work.

knowing brad, it probably is (quite honestly, patrice wouldn’t be surprised if the same words have actually slipped past brad's lips on a daily basis). but patrice still finds it utterly ridiculous how brad has managed to burrow himself so deep under patrice’s skin that it’s progressively getting harder to get through each day without thoughts of brad and his stupid smirk and stupid face and stupid everything constantly bothering him.

it’s in this exact moment that a sudden realization hits patrice, the awful truth he’s been struggling to keep at bay now surfacing to the front of his mind: he's fallen into the trap — just like how everyone in the family does when it comes to brad — and patrice just really wants to claw at his face right now because there is no way in hell this is going to end well on his part.

when patrice finally snaps himself back into focus by shoving these revelations into a figurative box and then shelfing it in the back of his mind, he notices that brad's still contentedly perching in his faux throne of gold bars, still looking at patrice with a kind of intensity hot enough to send tingles down his spine. 

patrice just finds it absolutely pathetic that he can’t really think straight right now.

patrice lets out a dry chuckle even though there's really nothing hilarious about his current situation. he idly wonders if this is how insanity begins. “you really are something, aren’t you?”

brad quirks an eyebrow at that, and patrice instantly curbs the urge to scream because how in the world does brad still have the audacity to act like he doesn’t know what he’s doing? 

slowly, patrice saunters his way over to brad, taking deliberate steps with caution. the handgun tucked in the rear pocket of his pants pokes his lower back with every move he makes and it only takes patrice one quick movement to draw it out, his lips threatening to pull up into a smirk when he sees brad suddenly taking a nervous gulp.

“you do things your own way and you say the most wicked things without even the slightest bit of hesitancy.” one, two, three steps. “you're shameless and blunt and unbelievably reckless all the time.” 

patrice holds the gun tight between his fingers. “you say you want to get into my pants, but all you do is sit there and act like you fucking expect me to initiate things.”

“all words and no action,” patrice whispers, now leaning so close to brad that their faces are almost touching. patrice’s breath fanned across brad’s cheek as he spoke and something similar to sick satisfaction blooms in his chest when brad shiveres. “that’s just awfully rude of you, don’t you think, brad?”

patrice proceeds to trail the tip of the gun along one of brad’s cheeks, reveling in the slightly audible gasp that he catches out of brad as soon as the cold metal comes into contact with his warm skin. 

patrice thinks there is something incredibly arousing in the way brad's looking at him right now, all guarded and careful, that sliver of terror still shining in his eyes despite his attempts to rein in his obvious fear. it’s a pretty unusual sight to see and patrice takes a quick snapshot in his head just in case this exact moment never happens again (but he secretly wishes it will, though).

“but i do hope you intend to follow through with that rather bold statement you said earlier,” patrice says, that tinge of anticipation in his voice further giving him away. 

at this time, the gun is pressing hard into the sensetive skin under brad’s chin; right at his adam's apple and the mixed sensation of excitement and dread for his life is enough to make the hairs on the back of brad's neck stand on end.

brad's has never seen this side of patrice, has never even imagined that he can be so daunting and dangerous when he looks anything but. 

in brad’s defense though, with his sweet face and caring nature, patrice can easily fool anyone into believing that he’s nowhere near associated with a top secret organization of vile criminals in the country. brad briefly wonders if this is the very reason why he’s attracted to patrice in the first place, pulled in by his deceptively innocent appearance despite knowing for a fact that anyone recruited by the family can’t possibly be that naive.

patrice then smirks and brad feels something in him snap — he throws out a breathy “fuck yes, i do” for patrice’s ears to catch before he finally yanks patrice down with fingers tightly gripping the back of his head. the kiss is messy and rough and demanding, lips and tongues clashing together as they try to get as much of each other as possible. brad can’t help but groan when patrice licks his way inside his mouth and brad grants him access easily, as he explores and tastes every nook and cranny.

this, patrice kissing him hot and hungry, soft lips clinging as they press against each other over and over again — this is exactly what brad has been yearning for ever since his gaze fell on patrice during their first meeting, and he wants more, needs more of patrice to convince himself that this is really happening, that this isn't just some figment of his very active imagination. 

just when brad is about to pull patrice towards him, gathering him even closer in his arms, patrice suddenly pulls back, the gun now pressed against the left side of brad's chest, right where his heart is located.

brad is too immersed in the heady sensation of patrice’s lips on his own to even notice the spark of playfulness that flits across patrice’s expression and he faintly jerks in his seat when, all of a sudden, the coolness of the barrel seeps through his thin shirt, patrice dragging the gun down his chest with frustrating slowness.

“do you like this kind of thrill, brad?” patrice asks and brad has to swallow thickly when patrice pushes the gun even harder against his chest. “do you enjoy teasing the fuck out of me even though you know i can quickly kill you with just a pull of the trigger?”

brad thinks he must be pretty crazy for even wanting to say yes, but with the feelings of exhilaration and terror pool in his belly, blending together and cloud the rational part of his brain and brad just really doesn’t give a damn at this point.

“you do, don’t you?” patrice says, his words sounding more like a confident statement put together than a real question. brad’s stomach clenches as patrice slips the gun under his shirt and, immediately, it brings a sadistic smirk to his face when brad visibly shivers this time, the cool surface of the barrel leaving a burning sensation against his skin.

“i do,” brad forces himself to bite out, trying to keep his voice steady as he speaks. he then allows a knowing smirk to tilt the ends of his lips and continues, “but i know you’re also enjoying it as much as i am, patrice.”

as though proving his point, brad slides a thigh between patrice’s legs and grins as a low groan suddenly rips from his throat, the sound sending shivers dripping down brad’s spine. 

it immensely pleases brad that patrice finds their sick situation arousing just as much as he does but that brief moment of pleasure is instantly replaced with another tremble of fear when patrice lifts the gun before him, its tip now just mere inches away from his forehead.

“strip,” patrice orders and it takes quite a few seconds before that single word registers in brad’s mind. when it does though, brad finds himself scrambling to pull his shirt over his head and his jeans down his hips along with his underwear, not wanting to risk angering patrice at this point. 

they may belong in the same organization but, really, there’s still no telling what patrice can do when he’s pissed off.

brad can’t stop the moan that rumbles from his throat when patrice slowly drags the gun along his chest again, taking a torturously long time lavishing one hard nipple with too much attention before he goes and does the same with the other. 

brad’s about to complain about how patrice is still fully clothed when he’s naked and bare but patrice suddenly kisses him, stealing his breath away and it feels so fucking amazing with patrice’s warm and slick curl of his tongue inside.

brad’s not really sure what’s happening anymore, his minds still reeling from the wonderful thought that his fantasies are finally coming into motion. 

one minute he’s fisting his hands into patrice’s shirt, tugging the latter closer and closer until their mouths are open and licking and it's just so damn right that brad hears himself whimper, then the next moment brad finds himself lying atop the pile of gold bars he’s been sitting on, patrice, now equally as naked as he is, hovering over him, one hand still clutching the gun by brad’s head while the other busily pumps their dicks together, making brad writhe in pleasure with the rough, erratic strokes.

patrice nips at brad’s earlobe, before making his way down brad's jaw, neck, and finally to his shoulder, teeth leaving blossoming spots of red in its wake. brad likes it; the feeling of patrice’s sharp teeth on his body, likes the idea of patrice marking him up, temporarily leaving just a little part of himself etched on brad’s skin. 

there’s a strange feeling budding in brad’s chest whenever he looks at patrice, one that brad is sure he isn’t supposed to feel towards anyone in their circle, and brad forcefully buries that part of him that hopes for this — whatever this is — to be anything but a one-time kind of thing.

when patrice abandons the gun entirely in favor of tweaking brad’s left nipple while dragging the flat of his tongue over the other, brad just breaks down and blurts out, “stop teasing the hell out of me and just fuck me!”

“just please—there’s a packet of lube in the right pocket of my pants—” when patrice lifts his head from brad’s chest, an amused eyebrow arched and directed at him, brad just groans in exasperation. “what now?”

“do i even want to know why you have a packet of lube in your pocket while we’re out on a job? because i don’t think lube is exactly a necessity when robbing a bank, brad.”

brad lets out a frustrated sigh. he just really wants this talk to end and the fucking to begin. “i told you, i’ve always wanted to get into your pants. just being prepared, is all.” brad ends up mumbling that last part because now that he can actually hear himself say those words, brad thinks it sounds horribly pathetic that he was actually hoping to get laid tonight after their job.

patrice doesn’t really seem to mind brad’s bluntness though; he gives a hum of satisfaction at brad's reply and hastily scrambles to get the packet of lube in brad’s pants pocket, returning a few seconds too quick to claim his earlier spot on top of brad again. 

brad has every intention of embarrassing the hell out of patrice, maybe slip in some biting remark about how patrice is obviously just as enthusiastic as he is at this very moment, but all thoughts slip right out of his mind when brad feels patrice’s digit circling his entrance, slow and hesitant, before it finally pushes in.

brad lets out a low guttural moan from the sudden intrusion, sharp and strange for a moment, and the sound only seems to edge patrice on as he keeps on sliding one finger in and out, careful, so careful, and then he adds another.

patrice nuzzles close to brad’s side, a gesture so sweet and tender that brad has a hard time deciding whether to grit out threats or cry out in pleasure. but then, he does cry out, shocked and jagged when he feels another finger pressing along the other two, three of patrice's digits now crooking deliciously inside of him.

“fuck,” brad gasps, another breath of air whooshing out of him as patrice pushes further inside, perfectly hitting the spot — right fucking there — over and over again. “please, patrice—”

and before brad can even have the chance to tell patrice what he wants, patrice is already one step ahead. 

always one step ahead of him because he's pulling out his fingers, only to replace them with the tip of his dick pressing right at brad’s entrance. patrice pushes in slowly and brad’s mouth falls open, hands clawing at patrice’s back, fingers embedding angry red marks all over his ribs.

the gold bars underneath them are nowhere near comfortable, especially for brad, their edges digging quite painfully into his back with each harsh thrust of patrice’s hips, but brad can’t seem to get himself to complain when he sees patrice above him, eyes glazed and breath heavy, his lust-stricken face mirroring brad’s own.

patrice places a hand on brad’s hip, steadying himself, before he thrusts all the way to the hilt, so sudden and violent that brad’s eyes go blank and wide from the intense wave of pleasure that hits him.

“oh god, fuck patrice faster,” brad huffs and patrice easily complies, setting a frenzied rhythm as he erratically slams inside brad again and again, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin filling brad’s ears, making his hazy. 

patrice attaches his mouth to brad’s neck, nibbling and kissing and sucking, hungry and needy at that, and brad finds that he can’t breathe properly because a hand is suddenly wrapping itself around his cock, patrice finally touching brad before he can even consider begging for it. hand cupping over brad’s dick, patrice jerks him off roughly, and it isn’t long before brad finds himself going rigid, spine shivering as patrice continues pumping up against him, and he comes.

somewhere in the inhuman cry that rises from brad’s throat is patrice and just the sound of his name slipping from brad’s lips, breathy and satiated, and the tightening around his cock are enough to push patrice off the edge, body tensing as he gives in to completion.

brad holds him close all throughout, rubbing patrice’s shaking back as he rides out the force of his orgasm, and that same warm feeling blooming in his chest creeps up on him again.

patrice slowly slides out of brad as soon as he catches his breath and he seemingly doesn’t even think twice before collapsing on brad, sleepy and exhausted. brad doesn’t really have the heart to push patrice off of him, but he still he pretends to not like the feeling of patrice’s body so close and radiating warmth. his fingers feebly try to shove patrice to the side.

“get off, patrice. you’re heavy,” brad grumbles half-heartedly. patrice only grunts in response before he wearily rolls himself to the side, depriving brad of the warmth that he’s been quietly enjoying for quite a few seconds now. brad just internally berates himself for even bringing it up. 

the silence that hangs between them is not quite as awkward and stifling as he imagines it will be. it should’ve been like that, brad thinks, an air of discomfort hovering over them after the realization of "i’ve just had sex with another member of the group" finally sets in. 

brad finds himself briefly wishing for that to happen because then patrice would definitely feel uneasy to be anywhere near his presence and brad wouldn’t have to deal with these unexplainable feelings whenever patrice’s near, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest whenever patrice directs a smile at him—

“maybe we should work together on another job soon,” patrice muses out loud and brad quickly whips his head to patrice’s side as soon as he realizes the implications of that statement. when patrice turns his head to take a quick glance at him, brad doesn’t even try to look away, he only holds his gaze as though everything he’s been trying to say can be conveyed with that simple gesture.

“yeah,” brad's responds belatedly, his brain finally kicking into gear. he grins, anticipation rolling off of him in waves, and brad finds himself even more excited this time around, knowing that patrice is looking forward to working with him again in the near future.

brad honestly can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr!](https://linebrawl.tumblr.com)


End file.
